staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Kwietnia 2015
TVP 1 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Droga do zdrowia. Magazyn biegacza; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 09:05 Ziarno - Prorok Ezechiel; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 23 Spacer po dnie morza; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /19/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Agenci T. A. R. C. Z. Y. - odc. 7/22, (Agents of S. H. I. E. L. D. , ep. 7/22, The Well) - txt. str. 777 kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Droga do zdrowia. Magazyn biegacza; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 11:45 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Regina Coeli, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:00 BBC w Jedynce - Delfiny cz. 2 - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Chłopiec w pasiastej piżamie (Boy in the Striped Pyjamas, The) - txt. str. 777; dramat wojenny kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Talianka - odc. 6/8 (Talianka, odc. 6) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Ukraina, ROSJA (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Strażacy - odc. 7/10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3084; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 14. PKO CRACOVIA MARATON - kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 DOZ Maraton Łódzki PZU - kronika; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Ranczo - odc. 111 (seria IX, odc. 7) - Istotny dysonans - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Zakochana Jedynka - Piękna i szalona (Crazy/Beautiful) - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:John Stockwell; wyk.:Kirsten Dunst, Jay Hernandez, Bruce Davison; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Operacja Życie - odc. 45; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Boks - Gala boksu zawodowego - Carson - skrót; STEREO, 16:9 00:20 80 milionów - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (2011); reż.:Waldemar Krzystek; wyk.:Filip Bobek, Marcin Bosak, Wojceich Solarz, Krzysztof Czeczot, Piotr Głowacki, Mariusz Benoit, Jan Frycz, Mirosław Baka, Agnieszka Grochowska, Adam Ferency; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Historia Świętego Antoniego - cz. 1 (Sant'Antonio di Padova ep. 1); film biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Oszustwo - odc. 6/11 (ep. 6/11, Don't Be a Dummy); serial kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:10 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /19/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 4/26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 4/ 26 s. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 100% Natury - odc. 5 - Gmina Kłaj; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1135 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1272 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1273 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1274 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1275 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Rodzinne oglądanie - Słodkie maleństwa - odc. 1/ 6 (Too cute - ep. 1/ 6); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.: Nieznany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Życie codzienne Indian - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Sardynia (172) Odwieczna; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Wakacje Jasia Fasoli (Mr Bean's Holiday) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja, Niemcy (2007); reż.:Steve Bendelack; wyk.:Rowan Atkinson, Emma de Caunes, Willem Dafoe; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2196; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 142 "Śmierć w ogrodzie" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Latający Klub 2, czyli wieczór kabaretowy - (6); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 595 - Fajerwerki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Na sygnale - sezon 3 odc. 4 "Mała Miss" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Przygarnij mnie - 4; reality show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki przedstawia - Czas na Hity Malickiego i Kmity (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Krew z krwi 2 - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Paranienormalni Tonight - (7); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Ostre psy (Hot Fuzz) - txt. str. 777; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Edgar Wright; wyk.:Simon Pegg, Nick Frost, Jim Broadbent, Paddy Considine, Martin Freeman; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Pomiędzy niebem a ziemią (Heaven and Earth); dramat kraj prod.USA, Francja (1993); reż.:Oliver Stone; wyk.:Tommy Lee Jones, Hiep Thi Le, Joan Chen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Nie słysząc zła (Hear No Evil); thriller kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Robert Greenwald; wyk.:John McGinley, Martin Sheen, D.B. Sweeney, Marlee Matlin; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:15 Niezapomniane koncerty - OPOLE 2014 - recital Ryszarda Rynkowskiego i Jacka Cygana; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Co nam w duszy gra - Nie ma jak kino! cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Sztuka życia - odc. 70 Małgorzata Pieczyńska; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (95); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Sieja i koleżeństwo; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka 09:05 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 16; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Ziarno - Prorok Ezechiel; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Jan Serce - odc. 3/10 - Mgiełka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Regina Coeli (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2015), Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami - "Zawody Koziołka"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Miłosierdzia Bożego w Częstochowie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Zagrajmy rock and rolla jeszcze raz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Na ryby do Rybna - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Skarby prowincji - Kalwaria Pakoska; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Natury Dzieła Wybrane - Warta odc. 7; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1125 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Edyta Geppert w Teatrze Muzycznym w Gdyni cz. 2; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /11/ - "Ogrzej mnie" - Michał Bajor; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 6 - Przygoda z czajką; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Blondynka - odc. 33* (seria III, odc. 7) - Dobre i złe wiadomości - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Jan Serce - odc. 3/10 - Mgiełka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 16; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1125 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 6 - Przygoda z czajką; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Blondynka - odc. 33* (seria III, odc. 7) - Dobre i złe wiadomości; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (241); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Natury Dzieła Wybrane - Warta odc. 7; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Polonia w Komie - (706) Maroko surf; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych